Save me from the corner
by Soulofpurity
Summary: KelXDom I changed the plot a bit. Kel has been going through some weird events! So what happens when these events take place? Who has to come to her rescue?Dom of course![Chapter 4 is up and it's LONG]I changed the name, originally Falling Forever.
1. Arriving home

**A/N: Hey guys I'm actually writing on a laptop in Vernon-visiting grandparents. So since I don't have my stories with me (I started the next chapters) I'll simply make another one. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna dress like Tammy and pretend I'm her so I can get the credit for the great books. Of course this isn't mine!**

Falling forever.

Chapter 1: Arriving Home

She sighed. The last time Dom had come back was 2 weeks before Midwinter, which was in a few days.  
She already has his gift all wrapped. Along with Owen, Neal, Yuki, Shinko, Jon, Alanna...everyone. But Raoul and the Own went on a mission and she couldn't come along. So she was stuck in New Hope making reports for Lord Wyldon. The clerks were in sick, most likely tired of writing the reports and just looking for an excuse to stop writing, which is what Kel had to do. But since she was so tired of writing, she decided to go out and take a walk along the borders of her town.

He was supposed to be back in a few days. Just in time for Midwinter's eve. This is when she would tell him her feelings. Truth was, she always loved him, but hated to think of what he'd say if she told him. 'Oh good one Kel, just like you to joke with me when I came back!' He'd say. She wished he would return her feelings. How great would that be? She stepped forward and looked over the walls.Tobe and his friends from the village sat there playing with the mud that the previous rain had caused. She smiled, happy that her town was coming along quite well. Although, it would be much better and easier to enjoy with Dom around... or maybe at least the clerks doing their job. Dom.

* * *

He grinned. Such a great day to come home, back to New Hope. Back to...no, he wouldn't say it. He wanted to say 'his Kel', but not ever would she be his. She was a lady knight, free and uncaring about the things around her, except how she always protected everyone, and cared, the way she loved the things she did, how pretty he was and loyal, brave...He just sat there with a goofy grin forming on his face. Raoul looked at Dom oddly,"Dom, you okay? You look..." he smiled,  
"Loooovesick!" Dom came back from his world with Kel and looked at his commander. Rauol looked ahead of him, speaking to Dom, "Who's this lucky lady who seems to have captured your tamed heart"  
Dom blushed a bit.

"I don't feel like saying. I mean, it's not like she cares. Well she does, she cares too much. But, she'd never like me back. Maybe as a friend, but not as in...love." he sighed adding," I would never tell her how I feel! I might be whacked in the head." He imagined telling Kel how he felt.  
'Oh Dom good one, just like you to joke with me when you come back!' and she'd laugh, maybe whack him with her glaive if she had it with her.

Raoul laughed lightly, jumping over a log on his horse, "Dommy boy, this can't be any ordinary court lady could it? I mean, you have no problem escorting court ladies around..." He grinned foolishly.

Dom just looked at him with an odd look. Holding his breath he said," No actually it's not some "court lady", she's more...well, manlier you could say. More fun to be with."

Raoul gasped and looked at his friend with a face that looked like 'that's wrong, just wrong!' saying suprised, "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ALANNA!!!"

Dom snorted and asked who would, and Raoul answered "George, the man has something wrong with his brain, or maybe it's his eyes."

Alanna, who had been traveling with the Own, came up and whacked Raoul in the back of the head, "Buri must also have bad eyesight, and a screwed up brain." Acting serious, she asked Dom," So who's the girl?"

Dom muttered something. When Alanna gave up she went to see if the knocked out Raoul was alive still. Whispering a few words she made it so he'd wake up in a few minutes. Dom said he'd ride ahead because he was anxious to see the 'new things' in New Hope. He just really wanted to see Kel.

**That night**

Dom raced to New Hope, Raoul and Alanna right behind him. Alanna muttering insults and Raoul, she yelled to Dom that New Hope approached. As happy as ever. Dom pranced through the gates and saw Kel, handing in her reports for the day, looking as gorgeous as ever. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back and ran to her, picked her up, and kissed her.  
Surprisingly she kissed back. But soon after a big hurricane came out of no where and Kel turned into an ugly man.  
He heard his name... Kel was screaming in pain, waiting for him but he did not know where she was...

Gasping, Dom woke up to find his sleeping bed (AN: what did they have back the?) a total disaster. Raoul and the Own must have made camp somewhere else, because he was alone. He sighed and looked up. Suprisingly he found out it was about noon.He got up and dressed, packing his things, and jumped on his mare. "Okay, let's head home"

* * *

"Lady, lady!" Tobe yelled to Kel, who was in her rooms writing a letter to Jon, telling him to keep the Lioness for she was causing a few injuries to the people of New Hope, "Hey Tobe what's wrong?" She asked him concerned.

"Lady them Own 'as com' back!" Tobe said in a hurry. Kel's eyes widened and she got up, raced to the gates, and told the men to open them. Happy as she could be she saw Dom heading her way, smiling as he saw her, "Dom you're back" She cried, happy. He came up to her and let Tobe take his horse. "Dom you weren't supposed to come back for another few days!"

He grinned, "Well with our amazing Lioness we killed the last of the Scanrans and came back early." Clutching his heart he asked with a hurt tone, "Why my dear, were you hoping I'd stay away from you?"

Kel looked at him awkwardly, "Why yes I was!" She laughed a bit and poked him, "Hey you, we have 2 missing clerks, welcome to your new job."

He put on a lop-sided grin and, without knowing it, leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

A/N:haha I wanted a cliffy, and well I guess I kind of rushed it. next chapter will have some actual action in it!yay me!!

Stuffie


	2. Captured, or not?

**A/N:I'm hoooome!!!!!!Laptops suck when typing so now I should have better grammar and spelling for the reviewer who pointed it out . thanx guys for reviewing you made me smile,s o i'll try to update today!!!**

**Disclaimer:I'm to busy in my corner, go away!!TAM-OR-A!!!!TAM-OR-A!!!**

**-**

Kel just stood there in shock. D-did the love of her life just kiss her? Dom blushed and pulled away." Uh ... Kel look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that it w-was an accident...I mean you're my best friend I'm happy to see you,I-"

Kel just looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I'm not just some court lady Dom, I have feelings, I know what you're saying...It's okay." Dom looked at her with worry in his eyes.' _Kel...'_

**Later in the night**

A slim figure, quick as a cat, slid through her tent flaps, checking the sights in front of her to make sure no one saw her. She dashed across the grounds and to Dom's rooms..."Dear Dom, I'll be back sometime...soon." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Leaving a note telling Dom that she was going to travel to Tortall, the woman slipped out through the gates, telling Tobe she was leaving for a bit. But little did she know what was lurking in the shadows. And I don't think you want to know, either.

Checking left to right, behind and forward, Kel moved on. The figure in the wall's shadow whispered to himself, " Oh no you don't."

Hearing something behind her, Kel turned around, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She ran her eyes over the grounds and seeing no one, proceeded mounting Peachblossom. The horse felt uneasy traveling on this night. Wearwolves were said to show up around here, and people, most likely spies, from Tusaine (that's right, right?). Not only that, but assassins were out for a feast of murder. While Kel was starting to put Peachblossom into a trot someone stood in her way. Wait, was it a someone or some_thing_? She couldn't tell clear enough.

"Just who do you think you are, stepping in front of me?' Kel demanded the thing. Before she could draw her sword the object dragged her off the horse and hugged her tightly. Gasping slightly, Kel was slightly afraid. She was in no position to take control of the situation she had gotten into.

She looked grimly at the person (she had figured that out when he grabbed her) above her. '_Out of all the good nights, why do this now? Wait, what if he tried to rape me? Oh well I'll just have to figure a way out…'_ she smiled a bit, despite her predicament.

"State your name, your business, and what you know of me." She said slightly angry. No one would interfere with her business tonight!

He stayed silent a little longer before slowly answering, "And are you, little miss, in such a place to ask such high questions? My name is of no matter and my business…well it is soon to be complete." She saw him smirk before dragging her to a wagon not far from the gates. Kel sweated as she saw the tall dark monstrosity in front of her. It looked like it was torn up and throw away. Chains were all around it, looking as if it was ready for her.

"What the **HELL **do you think you're **DOING?!**" She screeched as he threw the poor woman into the wagon.

"What do I think I'm doing? I think I'm catching myself a good profit warrior, _Keladry_." He sneered. Kel watched in horror as this mysterious man shut the wagon curtains and put a spell on them to make sure she would never escape the dreaded thing. How did he know her name? Who was he? What did he want with her? Where were they going? **Where was Dom when she needed him most!?**

Without noticing, a pair of marvelous green eyes watched all of this take place. Panicked, the owner of the eyes rushed to his tent, getting ready for a very stressed Dom in the morning.

**Meanwhile**

His eyes were so droopy from the nights sleep… but wide open when he saw a white envelope sitting on the ground beside him. (He slept on the floor remember. Or well, here he does. Pretend he rolled off.) It was to him, from Kel.

**Dear Dom,**

**You've been really great to me. And what happened yesterday- I forgive you. By the time you read this, I will most likely be halfway on my journey. Yes, I have left for the time being. But don't worry, I will return. A reason why I have left if because I wanted to tell you that, Dom, I love you. I always have! But since I didn't know what you would think of it, I left.**

**Love,**

**Kel**

His eyes widened. "No. No!NO!" He cried. Kel left, without saying farewells! The surprised sergeant then noticed a small detail on the paper. Splotches could be seen on part of the paper, from what he guessed was tears. Was she crying while writing it? Did she really not mean to leave?

In the distance he heard shouting of things like…

"What the **HELL **do you think you're **DOING?!**" It kind of sounded like Kel…

Then he heard a man's voice, "What do I think I'm doing? I think I'm catching…"

A frantic Domitan tried to scrabble up, failing miserably due to the slippery fabrics underneath him, but continued crawling to his sword, and with that, threw open the tent flaps. It almost seemed still that night, minus the fact that screaming was heard in the direction of the gate. He panicked for a moment before meeting the green gaze of a certain cousin of his.

"Meathead!" Dom exclaimed. His handsome faced turned a solemn one, "get out of my way I heard Kel scream for help!"

Neal was a little taken aback, but recovered soon after, "Dom someone kidnapped her! But..but… If we fight him, and from the look of it he's a sorcerer, it will cause an uproar!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SAVE KEL!" Dom cried, an unusual tear sliding down his cheek. He tried to pass Neal but the other man put a hand on Dom's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Silence was all that was heard. The 2 relatives stood quietly as if waiting for the other to speak. Finally Neal broke the tension.

"Dom, hear me out. Do you not believe in her? She was trained like you and me. She can overcome any obstacle in her way, including this one. What faith in her do you have in her…none?"

Dom had been defeated, "At least let me see. What if she fails? I want to be able to save the one I love…"

Neal had to agree with him there. Nodding grimly the two headed to the front gate, wearing very worried faces.

On the other side of the gate a very restless Kel was trying every way in her power to escape the prison which had fallen before her. A new danger as she would call it…

'_Kel!'_

'_Dom!'_

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I actually made and finished another chappy, and its over 1000 words! Hope you guys are happy lol


	3. Put her down, or die

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiii. Thanks guys for reviewing. It really helps, because I listen to what you say and try fixing the probs.I'm sorry if Neal seemed a little OOC in the last chappie, but well… yeah…**

Disclaimer: No.

'_Kel!'_

'_Dom!'_

The man who was trying to get Kel to sleep, or at least stop making his wagon tip from side to side, was starting to get very frustrated. Oh, how he could not wait to sell the damn wench!

Her heart was beating very fast, so fast she was afraid it would escape its caged prison. She should have never tried running away! Now look at her! She was banging on the sides of the dirtbag's cart thing, and stabbing holes through the cloth, helpless to the fact she was going to be sold across seas, and Dom was no where in sight, nor any person for that matter, and a stranger was trying to knock her senseless. What was a girl to do? Any girl might've done what Kel did next.

_Slap!_

Kel help her reddened hand. Of course, she slapped the old pervert, or very _young _pervert. She just noticed how handsome he was. His cat-like green eyes, and the black hair, it was a short but medium length. He had been standing at the entrance out of the cart, where the curtains were, and the cart was about up to her broad shoulders. She slumped down sitting with her legs on either side of her, wondering when she had ever learned to slap that hard! She might have been a warrior, trained more like a man than a woman, but she still had the instincts of a

female.

She repeated what she had said before, "State your name, your business, and what you know of me."

The male rubbed his sore cheek, cursing under his breath. She had seemed to calm down more. It wouldn't hurt to tell her would it? Or if she escaped she could always tell her king and he could be hunted down!

"Cole Brewman. That's my name. I was sent by my king to kidnap you because he knew you were one of the very few female warriors, and would be a good sell to a guy, a guy looking for a strong wife for both romance and power. I know nothing of you except for your name."

Kel was panting hard. The night had been very rough on her. The clear air looked great but was deadly cold. The wolves howled on the cliffs in the distance, and not only that, but the girl was trapped with no where to go. Anyways, in the evening before she had been up late training for the long expected journey, though it never came. Instead this had taken place.

Kel cursed under her breath. She would have to use her knowledge and think of a smart way out of this. Just walking out would lead to nothing but being caught and knocked out. Using her sword and cutting the thing to shreds would lead to another knock out and additional cold night…

-------

Dom had been looking out of the gate for awhile. Why was no one here?

He still heard some sudden noises like a slap, and some wagon wheels about to break…

Rushing around the left corner of the walls, Neal pouting behind him, complaining about why he had to be up so late, Dom saw an awkward sight.

Kel was standing on the ground, and behind them a burning-what looked like a-wagon. Her sword was drawn, but in her left hand. Her right arm looked rather injured. A man stood perfectly unharmed before her on a chunk of the non on fire wagon, on one foot and the other resting slightly behind the other foot, wearing a cape around a fit body. He hid a smile beneath very long bangs, and held a sorcerer's staff. How come he looked so…familiar? It was somehow dazzling though, how the fire was like a background to them, who stood in front of it, and the night sky behind all that. Like a final moment…

Dom gasped slightly as he saw Kel slowly shut her gorgeous eyes and fall down. The man smirked and walked over to her, picking her up and getting ready to use some teleporting powers, before Dom stopped him, his deadly weapon on the neck of the guy Cole, and whispered rather fatal voice,

"Put her down, or die."

**WhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeEEEEEEE okay well I updated rather fast, considering the time I usually update by. I think this is my best story so far, right? This isn't a very good chapter, but.. Oh well.**


	4. I'm glad we did too

**A.****N: Too bad you can't use different fonts on this… 'cuz I found some really cute fonts! Anyways off topic. In this chappie we MIGHT find out:**

**1. Will Dom kill Cole?**

**2. Is Cole a love rival?**

**3. Will Cole succeed in kidnapping Kel and sell her over seas?**

**4. Are we in for a shocking twist?**

**5. Why am I doing this?**

**Lol. I'm listening to Miracles Happen sung by Myra… It's a good song.**

**Disclaimer: No. No.**

"Put her down, or die."

For a second, Cole actually felt a little scared. It's not every day someone comes up to you and puts a sword to your throat! Anyways, this also means someone saw him, which is dangerous. It was either kill this other man or kill himself. He had to make a decision fast.

Cole smirked a little, and let Kel slip from his grasp, "Listen, bud. I have some business to take care of. Tell your little friend to back off," he pointed at Neal, "and let us settle this battle."

Dom growled, "That's not fair! You could be an experienced sorcerer for all I know! Let my cousin join even if it means my death." Of course, Dom really had no plan in his head. He should have, but decided to take on everything in his way when it came. All he really cared about was Kel, who still lay on the soggy dirt, every now and then twitching from something in her dramatic nightmares. Dom shivered. What would become of this night?

Cole was a little… well, unpleased with Dom. He wanted to get rid of any witness, or else he could be caught! And anyways, he had to be by the docks by 5:00 am and it was already about 2 am.

So, without saying yes or no, Cole had already summoned a fire ball on his staff and threw it in Dom's direction. Automatically, Dom dodged. So this person was not an excellent sorcerer, but knew his power well. This might be tricky, but for Kel's sake, he would kill the bastard!

Before Dom hit Cole, things went in slow motion as Kel slowly opened her eyes. She sat, or tried to, sit up, but fell down again. She was exhausted! So from lying down on the ground, she saw Dom about to strike down Cole, and Cole being caught off guard. Whoever knew Dom could swing so fast!

Dom…. How come he had such an angry face on? Was he really mad at Cole for trying to kidnap her? Does that mean…?

"Dom…" Dom looked to where his name was spoken from. Kel was awake! But she spoke his name at the wrong time, because Dom's attack was incomplete, and missed Cole completely; letting the wizard gain his posture and strike the sergeant with his staff. Before he could do so, though, Neal had come in handy. Using his gift, the green eyed fellow created a barrier around his cousin so that when Cole tried to hit Dom, his staff bounced right off the barrier, and hit him right smack in the eye. That would leave a black eye for awhile.

"That's playing dirty! The odds are 2 against 1!" Cole snarled. But wait…he had an idea. Using _his_ gift, he started a mind control spell. Not just on anyone, but on Kel.

Her body wasn't responding to her minds' demands. What was happening to her?!

Kel started to get up, and drew her sword. Her face was half dazed, since her body was unable to hold her weight, and instead it was being forced. Ultimate dizziness was taking over, so even if she wanted to she wouldn't have been able to control herself. Without noticing that she had drawn her sword, she started running towards Dom.

'_Omigod, Dom watch out! I can't control anything! What if I hurt him? What if I kill him? Will he hate me? Please, Mithros, save us!'_

Dom, being him, dodges the attack but still suffered a scratch on his left arm. He raised his sword. _'I should try attacking the mage guy first, so if I hurt him enough, or possibly kill him, the spell will weaken and Kel will be able to hopefully overcome it!'_ He looked at Kel. Getting at Cole would be harder then he thought.

By now her eyes had glazed over, and looked rather outraged. It was like a new person completely. The aura surrounding her was glazing a bit red, most likely the colour of the sorcerer's gift. She turned her head around to look at him. She almost looked like a puppet being controlled by a puppet master.

By now Kel had fallen, inside, fully unconscious. Her mind was wandering helplessly in a dream. But on the outside a living hell took place. She had swung her sword a few times, once at Neal, who had been trying his best to protect Dom, and 3 at Dom, 2 hitting him. His leg had a nasty gash and his face a most likely permanent scar near his ear, but only a little one. Dom, on the other hand, kept a sharp eye out for Kel, and took a few hits at Cole, who was heavily concentrating on Kel. On one of the hits, though, Dom got Cole around his right arm. For sure Dom's blade sank deep into the master's arm.

Cole let out a howl of pain. The spell he had kept on Kel started to weaken. Hey eyes were lessening their glaze, and her body was starting to get its feel again. Soon enough, she awoke from her dream and saw what was happening. What the hell was she doing?!

Gaining full recovery, Kel collapsed. She was extremely tired from the whole night.

Dom, who was just getting over his exhaustion himself, saw Kel fall to the ground. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Steady, but a little faint. She was alive!

Her eyes were a little bit open. The sun was beginning to rise just above the horizon. Whoa wait, sun?

Dom opened the barrack door (since I don't really know what a barrack has ty for saying that's what they live in ill just say door) and smiled down at Kel, who was obviously cranky.

"Morning, sleepy head." Dom said. She glanced at him with her pretty hazel eyes, blinking a bit. Then she noticed it.

His well-built body was battered and bruised in some places, and a bandage was obviously wrapped around his leg. He had a few scars here and there, some that will never heal and some that will.

"Dom…." Kel whispered. A tear started to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I hurt you…" She also knew very well that he knew what she felt towards him. It even said so in the note.

He started towards her, hushing her with his finger at her lips. His eyes already said what he was about to do.

He collected her into his arms tenderly, laying his head atop of hers. It seemed like hours before he said something. The sun was already spreading across the land, and the stars were already fading

"I…Kel, I wanted to respond to that little you left me before you almost got yourself killed."

Kel stiffened. No way…

"But I don't think words would cut it. So, here goes."

He turned his head to look at Kel. Slowing, and almost timidly, he dipped his head to her face and their lips met. It was soft at first, but once he felt more courage, he started to deepen the kiss. Kel couldn't help but moan a little, by accident letting a little gap open on her lips for Dom to slip his tongue in. They had a little tongue war, and finally parted for air.

"Um, Dom, you're gonna have to show me again what you, uh, thought of my letter, I think I missed that last part." Kel smirked.

He shrugged, not minding, and started to get a little more passionate. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he started to get on top of her, kissing her again. His hands buried themselves in her hair, and her hands found his cheek. After a few kisses, he decided to show all his love for her in one more kiss. He smashed his lips hard to hers and they started rolling around in the bed, sometimes dropping to the floor.

His lips met her neck about 20 minutes in the kissing. Her moans were pleasing to him. He started giving hickeys to parts of her neck and collarbone, not daring to go any farther. She was smiling the whole time, happy to have finally got what she wanted.

In the end, the couple were lying on the bed, covers over top of them, and both were ready for a well-deserved sleep. Kel's hair was a big mess, and Dom's back would never be the same. (Nudge, nudge hint, hint.)

She sighed, why did she ever plan to run away for a few weeks? She was afraid if she was there when she told him her feelings, he would laugh and say, "You _are _joking right?" but this morning she was proved wrong. Kel smiled. Everything she could have ever wanted was lying in bed, sleeping soundly, or so she thought, beside her.

He laughed silently inside. She thought he was asleep. Really, he loved to see her peaceful face looking at him, wondering if he was asleep or not. Oh, how he loved that frustrated face of hers. He was so glad he had got up and saved Kel from the kidnapping the night before! Now he had the chance to tell her how he felt, which was well known by 11 am that morning. 2 hours of love making. Paradise. Especially when he got all he could have ever wanted, right beside him.

"Dom, I love you."

Dom grinned, "I love you too, Kel."

"Dom, by the way, whatever happened to Cole?"

_Flashback_

"_No-no fair! I really thought it would work!" Cole screeched._

_Dom glared at him, after making sure Kel was okay, and started pacing towards Cole._

"_I think it's time to put your little puny brain to the test. What does the emotion anger in a warrior end up as, when facing another enemy? Let me show you!" Dom leaped from where he was, aiming his sword right at the sorcerer. A loud crack could be heard. The head of the antagonist was officially cut in half. The opponent was defeated. _

_Dom, having been put through a lot that night, finally fainted beside Kel, gently holding her hand._

_End of flashback_

He shook his head, "You don't need to know, you're safe, and that's all that matters." Dom hushed.

They snuggled, letting some small kisses take place. Slowly, they drifted off into beautiful dreams.

A few people listening to the events taking place giggled.

"Finally, the freaking dense idiots realize it!" whispered a certain village healer.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did too." A woman murmurs.

"Yuki…"

"Neal…"

**A.N: Wow that was like ****1902 words! Well at least on Microsoft Word there is, on this there isn't. And thank you for all who reviewed, I tried fixing up both of the other chapters, and hopefully this LONGEST EVER CHAPTER OF ALL MY STORIES SO FAR turned out what you guys wanted! Kissing scenes, yay lol**

**Stuffie♥☺ **


End file.
